


Ice Storm

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Femslash Agenda Winter Bingo [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their way to take out a mark, Kate and Braeden are forced to find shelter instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Storm

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Femslash Agenda](http://femslashagenda.livejournal.com/) Winter Bingo prompt: storm

The lights flickered for a few seconds before going out, the house falling silent. Kate looked out the window; the power had been threatening to go out for hours now since the rain began to freeze over. The news had warned about the coming ice storm, forcing her and Braeden to make a stop at a safe house until it thawed out and was safe to travel again. 

“I found some candles,” Braeden said, coming out of the hallway and placing them on the coffee table. She lit them before turning off her flashlight. “And more blankets. You should put a sweater on, Kate.”

Kate sighed softly and walked away from the window, flopping down on the couch. “This would be the perfect time to take out our mark. If we’re playing it safe, then so are they.”

“And while it is a lot of money, I am not dying to take them out,” Braeden said, sitting next to Kate and throwing a blanket over them. She placed a hand on Kate’s thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze. “The generator should have kicked on by now, my guess is that it’s iced over like everything else. I’ll go out in the morning to see what I can do.”

Kate nodded, but didn’t really say anything. Braeden gave a soft sigh. “We’ll get him, Kate,” She said, scooting a little closer and lying her head on Kate’s shoulder. “And besides, didn't you say you’ve been wanting a few days for just us? Looks like you got your wish.”


End file.
